Brave
Brave by Sara Bareilles is sung by New Directions in the sixth episode of Season One, He's Mine. Solos are from Aidan, Leah, Natalie and Rocky. Lyrics Leah: You can be amazing You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug Natalie: You can be the outcast Or be the backlash of somebody’s lack of love Aidan: Or you can start speaking up Rocky: Nothing’s gonna hurt you the way that words do When they settle ‘neath your skin Aidan: Kept on the inside and no sunlight Sometimes a shadow wins Aidan and Rocky: But I wonder what would happen if you Leah and Natalie with New Directions: Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out Honestly I wanna see you be brave With what you want to say And let the words fall out Honestly I wanna see you be brave Aidan with New Directions: I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you Rocky: I wanna see you be brave Aidan with New Directions: I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you Rocky: I wanna see you be brave Leah: Everybody’s been there, Everybody’s been stared down by the enemy Fallen for the fear And done some disappearing, Bow down to the mighty Natalie: Don’t run, stop holding your tongue Maybe there’s a way out of the cage where you live Maybe one of these days you can let the light in Rocky: Show me how big your brave is Leah and Natalie with New Directions: Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out Honestly I wanna see you be brave With what you want to say And let the words fall out Honestly I wanna see you be brave Aidan: And since your history of silence Rocky: Won’t do you any good, Did you think it would? Aidan: Let your words be anything but empty Rocky: Why don’t you tell them the truth? Leah and Natalie with New Directions: Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out Honestly I wanna see you be brave With what you want to say And let the words fall out Honestly I wanna see you be brave Aidan with New Directions: I just wanna see you (Natalie: Brave!) I just wanna see you I just wanna see you Rocky: I wanna see you be brave Aidan with New Directions: I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you Rocky: See you be brave Aidan with New Directions: I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you Aidan and Rocky with New Directions: I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Natalie Simmons Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Leah Williamson Category:Songs sung by Aidan McKensie Category:Songs sung by Ricardo Fernandez Category:Glee: The Next Direction, Volume One